Le Japon est un inventeur
by Yu-B
Summary: Tout le monde est d'accord: le Japon invente, mais chacun à une invention préférée. Et pour Kiku?


**Hey! C'est fou ce que les vacances m'inspirent moi! XD **

**Voilà une nouvelle fic, principalement sur Japan cette fois. Paraît que j'ai pas mal de point en commun avec ce cher Kiku, surtout au niveau de la race féline. Bien, je vous laisse à votre lecture (et merci pour les reviews sur les autres fics, ça me fait plaisir)! **

**Oui, le manga appartient toujours au génial mangaka qu'est Hidekaz Himaruya! Ah au fait! Alfred remercie Shadow-Tsundere pour m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais_ légèrement_ (Alfred: what!) écorché son nom, l'art d'écrire des fics en dormant à moitié! Hahaha!**

* * *

C'était connu le Japon était le pays de l'innovation. Combien d'inventions incroyables étaient nées dans le Pays du Soleil Levant? Et combien de geeks vénéraient ce beau pays depuis leur première rencontre avec un ordinateur? Oui, le Japon était vraiment le pays de l'invention et de la modernité, c'était en tout cas la première idée qui venait à l'esprit de nombreuses nations à chaque réunion. A croire que le mot « _inventeur _» était inscrit sur le front de Kiku Honda, front que fixait d'ailleurs Veneziano.

Il s'ennuyait depuis le début de cette réunion, tout le monde parlait de crise, de dette, de politique et même de foot (Francis se faisant bien petit à ce moment-là). De tout sauf de _pastas _quoi, c'était d'un ennui. En plus Ludwig était remonté depuis que Romano avait encore une fois assommé Antonio avec sa chaise et que Roderich avait voulu se calmer les nerfs en jouant du piano en plein milieu du discours d'Arthur (la personne qui lui avait parlé des pianos électriques était damnée par l'allemand à l'heure actuelle).

- C'est pas drôle…

- Tu as dis quelque chose Italy?

- _Vee_? Non! Continue England…_vee_…_je m'ennuie… _- l'italien s'affaissa encore plus sur sa partie de table avant de recommencer à fixer Kiku. Le japonais était en train de retenir Alfred, ce dernier souhaitant plus que tout empêcher Arthur de finir tranquillement son rapport. Soudain une idée lumineuse éclaira le visage morne du brun, ça pouvait être marrant. Se redressant d'un coup il commença à griffonner sur un papier, attirant l'attention de presque toute l'assemblée. Il était rare que Veneziano écrive lors des réunions, il était rare de le voir studieux en fait.

- _Vee…vee_. Tiens Romano, fait passer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette connerie? - l'aîné des frères Vargas prit la feuille que lui tendait son cadet en bougonnant. S'attendant à une bêtise il fut surpris par la question plutôt intéressante qu'il pu lire: « _Quelle est la meilleure invention japonaise selon vous?_ ».

La meilleure invention…la question ne se posait pas voyons!

_« Ça va vite être réglé cette histoire! »_, sortant à son tour son stylo, Romano inscrivit sa réponse avant de la faire passer à Antonio, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, l'heure du déjeuner ayant sonné, Veneziano s'amusa des réponses que son questionnaire avait suscité. Tout en suivant Ludwig pour prendre l'ascenseur il relit pour la énième fois la liste des réponses. On reconnaissait aisément les goûts des gens dans leur choix. Une très longue et très belle liste que voilà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis-_aru_?

- Oh! Je lis vos réponses, _vee_.

Wang Yao, étrangement collé par Russia et America, fixa d'un œil critique le questionnaire de l'italien.

- Alors ça venait de toi! Tu aurais dû demander pour mon pays! Après tout c'est moi le héros. - s'insurgea Alfred en faisant de grands gestes.

Ludwig leva les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit, entra dans l'ascenseur tout en le remettant à sa place: « Tu passes ton temps à prendre les inventions des autres et à les refaire à ton goût. ».

- _What! _Même pas vrai!

- _Da_. Tu as volé les hamburgers de Ludwig.

- _Vee_. Tu l'as aussi fait pour Grand Frère France.

- _Da. _Le minitel.

- Ah pardon! Je n'ai rien pris! France en a entendu parler et a essayé de me doubler c'est tout! Et puis vous êtes bien content d'utiliser _mon _internet!

- Et de supporter toutes tes idioties que tu nous mets dessus, merci bien-_aru_!

- _Da._

- Tss! Sales ingrats!

Veneziano et Ludwig se regardèrent, la tension commençait à être palpable, mais pourquoi ces trois là étaient venus avec eux? L'italien tenta de changer de sujet: « Regardez les autres réponses pour mon questionnaire! England adore les _mangas_! ».

- Pff! Il est juste fier comme un paon parce qu'on parle sans cesse de lui dedans! Dès que son pays est vénéré quelque part il accourt comme un fou. - grogna l'américain, jaloux du japonais qui récoltait tant d'éloges avec ses bds alors que lui passait son temps à essuyer les critiques avec ses _comics._

- Dit celui qui récompense tous les films étrangers où l'Amérique à le beau rôle.

- _Da. La Môme _par exemple.

- Ou _The Artist_.

- Mais vous avez fini! C'est sûr que c'est pas avec vos films que vous gagnerez les oscars!

Pendant que le russe fit la moue, vexé que son art cinématographique soit si peu reconnu, le chinois assura plein de fierté que ses films de combat étaient très appréciés. Le petit groupe quitta enfin l'ascenseur mais la discussion continuait toujours et Veneziano essayait tant bien que mal d'égayer l'ambiance. Les autres nations eurent la politesse de l'écouter lire sa liste durant tout le repas, entre deux insultes.

- Francis aime bien les _purikas_, Hongrie aime bien les…_doujinshis_? C'est quoi ça?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Mais pourquoi Ludwig?

- Rien, continue. -le blond baissa les yeux vers son plat, essayant d'oublier la récente conversation (imposée) par son frère Gilbert sur ce sujet.

- _Vee_…alors, Romano aime bien les _ramens_.

- C'est chinois!

- Du calme Wang.

- _Da._

- Tiens, Russia, tu aimes le _seppuku_?

- _Da. _

- Mais…c'est quoi (_mince il faut vraiment que j'aille rendre visite à Japan dans les prochaines semaines, j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître_)?

- Ça non plus tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Toi aussi tu t'y mets Alfred, mais pourquoi enfin, je ne suis pas idiot _vee_!

- Oh camarade! Si Veneziano veux savoir ce qu'est le _seppuku_, laissons l'art s'exprimer.

- Ta vision de l'art est inquiétante Ivan…

- De quoi parlez-vous?

Tout le groupe se retourna vers Kiku, accompagné (ou encerclé selon le dictionnaire) par Grèce et Turquie. Veneziano lui sauta dessus, ravi de voir le principal concerné par la discussion: « Japan! On parlait de tes inventions et je… »

- Abus de confiance oui!

- Du calme Wang.

- _Da._

- Taisez-vous tous les trois, laissez parler Italy!

-…merci Ludwig. _Vee. _Je voulais savoir Kiku! Selon ton point de vue, quelle est ta meilleure invention?

Japan, rougissant qu'on puisse s'intéresser ainsi à son pays, garda le silence quelques minutes. Laissant le suspens agir sur les autres nations. Après tout, il y en avait tellement d'inventions! En passant du robot câlin au portable qui aidait les daltoniens, on en avait pour tous les goûts avec Japan. Allait-il choisir la technologie, la culture ou encore la gastronomie?

- Et bien…je crois que ma meilleure invention…c'est…-un immense sourire éclaira soudainement le visage du brun- les _Néko Cafés_!

* * *

A la fin du déjeuner la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour de la table. On s'était trompé -une fois de plus- sur Japan, ce n'était pas le pays de l'invention, c'était le pays des amoureux des chats.

Après on se demandait encore pourquoi Kiku s'entendait si bien avec Grèce et Egypte…


End file.
